The rise of more and more smart devices in the world, in addition to the significant amount of streaming media and cloud-based computing, has resulted in a drastic increase in the amount of traffic that occurs between data centers. As such, methods are often developed in order to increase the speed at which data may be transferred between data centers, or to increase the amount of data that may be transferred using an interconnection. However, in many instances, such newly developed methods are often inefficient in terms of the bandwidth necessary to accomplish the improved speed and/or size of data transfer, and/or the costs associated with such improvements.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide for a data transmission system that can transfer large amounts of data between data centers in a cost-effective and/or spectrally efficient manner.